


Compartir es Querer.

by LarrHnL



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaptered, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, It's Victuuri's wedding!, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Otabek is twenty-two, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rating May Change, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleepy Cuddles, Yuri is nineteen, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrHnL/pseuds/LarrHnL
Summary: It's Victuuri's wedding and Otabek and Yuri have to share a room at the hotel.Because everyone loves a nice bed sharing fic am I right





	Compartir es Querer.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Spanish for "Sharing is caring" (kind of) :)
> 
> Prompts:  
> -The Classic™: The hotel only has a king sized bed, I guess we’re sharing.  
> -The heater broke and I’m freezing get over here
> 
> From this tumblr post; http://happylilprompts.tumblr.com/post/153581685489/bed-sharing-aus
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways this is the first part of my first Otayuri fic, Its gonna be a pretty short one, and the rating may change, but im still not too sure about that. 
> 
> Half of this was kindly beta'd by my lovely friend Tina. (Ily)
> 
> All mistakes my own.
> 
> :)

"And... there's only one bed" Yuri eyed in horror the hotel room before them as the door swung open.

 

"There is a couch though" Otabek said and pulled Yuri inside by the wrist, entering the spacey hotel room. The door closed with a silent _click_ and Yuri carelessly let his suitcase fall from his grip in the floor with a loud thud.

 

The hotel room was cozy, minimalistic but beautiful, Victor was extra as fuck so he chose a hotel that would really stand out. He had a great taste in hotels after all so surely his and the pig's wedding would be amazing at one of the hotel's huge salons.

 

The room was fairly large; the pale gray walls and wooden floors made it seem homier than what a hotel's supposed to but Yuri liked it. The far wall of the room had a large window with a glass desk below it, various small tables with flowers in them were carefully placed around the room, there was a TV, some fluffy rugs, a couch and _of-fucking-course_ only one bed that appeared to be mocking Yuri.

 

He was _so_  going to punch Victor in the face.

 

Yuri let his wrist fall from Otabek's fingers as the man walked ahead to the desk. For a moment he stood in front of the window before turning to face the room. Yuri could see the corners of the Kazakh man's lips curling upwards and felt like smiling.

 

"I like it" Otabek murmured and placed his suitcase on the desk, looking around. "It's cozy"

 

Yuri hummed

 

"Yes but they gave us a room with only _one_  bed" he pointed out, again.

 

"So what? It's only for..." he looked up, as to remeber something. "Five days" Otabek shrugged and Yuri gaped at him.

 

Though there's a couch, Yuri is sure Otabek won't appreciate sleeping in it and Yuri is certain he himself won't either. And it's not like he doesn't like the idea of sharing a bed with Beka, it's just that he likes the idea _way_ too much and even though he knows how to look cool, he won't be able to act that way if the human form of the word Coolness is laying besides him. Otabek just won’t be able to understand his pain ever.

 

Yuri's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. Opening it, he saw a message from Victor, rolling his eyes at the stupid contact the older man had saved himself as.

 

_From: Sinammon_  
_We're at the bar meet us there_

 

His phone buzzed again.

 

_Did u like the bed?? ;)_

 

“ _Сукин сын_ ” he cursed under his breath.

 

"What?" He heard Otabek's voice behind him making him jump, Yuri pocketed his phone with a frown.

 

"Nothing. We're meeting Victor and the pig at the bar"

 

"Would they let you in?" Otabek joked and Yuri scoffed at him.

 

" _Oi._ I'm nineteen shut up" he reached for a small pillow from the couch and threw it at Otabek, hitting him square in the face.

 

Otabek gave Yuri one of his rare laughs and sat in the corner of the bed, his head hanging back between his shoulder blades, Yuri couldn't help but smile back.

 

"We should probably go" Otabek murmured and closed his eyes.

 

Yuri nodded. He turned on his heels, took a deep breath and tightly fiddled with his fingers to try and calm himself down.

 

"When we get back; we decide who gets the bed" he rasped.

 

His gaze was set on one of the flower vases in the room, his nerves made it impossible to look straight at Otabek and he prayed the older man didn't notice- and if he did he didn't say anything.

 

"Bu-" Otabek started, but Yuri cut him off.

 

"See you there Beka” he rushed and the blue eyed left the room as fast as he could.

 

 _Smooth_.

 

○○○

 

After a few drinks, several of Katsudon's surprised comments about ‘how he thought he and Beka have been dating for years' and a lot of suggestive jokes coming from Victor's part (that made Yuuri blush and stutter). Yuri was so fucking done for the night.

 

Victor and Yuuri couldn't keep their hands to themselves the entire night and honestly? Yuri was ready to punch someone. It also didn't help that there's apparently some weird tradition about the grooms not being able to see each other for a full day until the wedding starts for good luck. (A dumb tradition in Yuri's opinion). So at the end of the night separating the two lovers was way harder than it should have been.

 

After saying their goodbyes and Victor clutching Yuuri close in fear of being apart (again). The grooms went their separate ways and Otabek and Yuri made their way back to their room.

 

 _Their_... Yuri tried not to think too much about the word 'their' since it made his stomach turn and his cheeks flush. He felt as if he was a freaking 13 year old with a crush. And he hated it.

 

He scowled, and felt Otabek nudge his shoulder with his arm. He looked at Otabek and the older man gave him a small smile. Yuri felt his scowl fade away and replaced with a small smile of his own. They kept walking in utter silence, but both strangely comfortable.

 

When they arrived to the room. Otabek opened the door with the shiny key card and Yuri felt the chilly breeze of the air conditioner engulf them. Entering the room, he shivered and rubbed his arms.

 

Otabek closed the door behind them, then walked towards his suitcase, opening it and pulling out what seemed to be his pajamas.

 

Yuri strode up to the couch and stared at the TV, he turned it on and changed the channel until something not so boring appeared. He brushed a loose strand of blond hair out of his face trying to appear relaxed.

 

"So... about the bed" Yuri started.

 

"What about it" Otabek's voice was smooth and low and Yuri had to close his eyes because _wow_.

 

Yuri mentally slapped himself. Be cool. You are always cool.

 

Yuri opened his eyes and forced himself to look at Otabek

 

"Who gets the bed?" He rushed and felt all the air from his lungs leave him.

 

Otabek lifted his gaze from his supposedly interesting pair of clothing and stared at him dead in the eyes; His always stoic face never ceased to surprise Yuri.

 

"Both"

 

Yuri's face flushed and Otabek turned back to his suitcase, folding and unfolding what he could find, it almost seemed as if he was nervous. Yuri let his gaze wander back to the TV, ignoring the weird program that was way too loud in the silent room.

 

"What!?" Yuri's voice sounded alarmed, and he could see Otabek wince through the TVs reflection, he quickly cleared his throat.

 

“Sorry… what?” he looked at Otabek, again.

 

"It's big enough for both of us Yura, no need to sleep on the couch" Otabek shrugged.

 

Yuri eyed the bed and he tried his best not to let his nerves show. He knew he had no reason to be though - Beka was just being nice and… since when does sharing a bed meant something deeper than that? Yuri felt ridiculous.

 

"Is... is it okay with you?" the Kazakh man asked, eyeing Yuri with curiosity and something else Yuri couldn't quite pinpoint.

 

The blond nodded, stood up from the couch, then walked to his forgotten suitcase and plopped himself down in the floor next to it, busying himself (in a pathetic attempt to hide his red cheeks) into getting what he called his pajamas (they were just a pair of worn out shorts and a large shirt Beka won for him while they were in some sort of fair. He loved the shirt to pieces)

 

He felt a whoosh of air and before he knew it Otabek was kneeling in front of him. His eyes searching Yuri's and without breaking eye contact the older man grabbed one of the loose strands from Yuri's braid and tucked it behind Yuri's left red warm ear. He then grabbed the end of Yuri's braid and slowly started to unmake it, pulling the golden strands of hair delicately and combing them with his fingers. Yuri's hair grew longer as Otabek unmade the braid, it was way past his shoulders now but he loved it. Yuri stared wide eyed at the man kneeling before him, unsure of what to do; he grabbed Otabek's wrist loosely- The act was small but strangely intimate for both of them.

 

“Beka…” he whispered. Otabek's warm eyes met his blue ones and Yuri quickly broke the gaze.

 

“I'm taking a shower” the Kazakh man muttered and Yuri nodded, unsure.

 

He let Otabek's wrist slip away from his grip as Otabek stood up and walked away, closing the bathroom door behind him.

 

As Yuri sat there alone he let his mind run wild. What the fuck was that?

 

_What was that?! What does that even mean?_

 

He flung his arms around trying to calm the sudden warm feeling in his chest, but soon stopped after hearing the sound of running water and Otabek's quiet singing. He let his head hang low for a moment and sighed, before he grabbed his pajamas and quickly changed.

 

○○○

 _Cold_.

 

The only thing that Yuri could feel was the cold bedsheets against his even colder body.

 

Otabek laid beside him, breathing quietly and Yuri wondered if he was as cold as he was or if Beka was already asleep, unaware of everything.

 

Yuri was freezing and he was positive nothing could help him get warm in this stupid room, not even the three blankets that were up to his chin. - He had checked the air conditioner before going to bed, only to realize it was broken, it was letting chilly air non-stop and could not really heat up at all. He had told Beka about it. Only to have his comment rapidly dismissed.

 

_“We'll call the hotel staff tomorrow” Otabek had answered and laid down beside Yuri in the bed._

 

Yuri huffed and curled himself closer to the blankets, breathing in deeply. Roughly two hours had passed since they went to bed and he was sure he will not be able to sleep at all. He was so going to look horrible the day after tomorrow at the wedding, if he continued to sleep as bad as today. He may have dark circles and he didn’t bring with him the concealer he sometimes used, he could grab Mila's though, but he was a little skeptical about using other people's makeup... Maybe he could slip out of the bed and go sleep in Victor’s room (after all the old man was sleeping alone tonight) and come right back before-

 

“Yura?” Otabek whispered and Yuri stilled. His running mind stopping at hearing Otabeks low voice. His stomach churned at the tone.

 

 _There goes my plans_ he thought.

 

“Yura?” he tried again.

 

Yuri hummed and he heard Otabek sigh in relief.

 

“I'm freezing”

 

“And?” Yuri clutched the blankets harder. “You were the one who said we-”

 

“I know what I said, but you are cold too” Otabek breathed a laugh, interrupting him and Yuri squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“n-no I'm not” he felt Otabek shift in the bed.

 

“Yura” Otabek's voice was laced with amusement. “I can feel you shivering”

 

_Dammit._

 

Yuri opened his eyes and turned his body so that they were facing each other, his gaze finding Otabek's.

 

“So?” his voice sounded small and breathy. He really wanted to punch himself in the face.

 

“Get over here” Otabek reached out and grabbed Yuri's waist, pulling the smaller man close to his chest.

 

Instant warmth engulfed them and Yuri could swear Otabek had a slight pink tint to his cheeks but he was not sure thanks to the darkness of the room. The only light came from the huge window and the bright city below. He felt Otabek’s small smile on the top of his head as he hugged Yuri close, intertwining their legs together.

 

Yuri let out a breath he didn't know he was holding against Otabek's neck and he felt the older man shiver against him. It was obvious Otabek was freezing too.

 

“Much better” Otabek murmured, Yuri nodded and sighed happily, pressing himself closer against Otabek's chest.

 

 _So much better_. Otabek thought and let himself relax against Yuri’s warm body.

 

And okay, Yuri had to admit.

 

There was only one thing (or someone) that could make him feel warm in the room. And with the feeling of Otabek’s strong arms holding him, Yuri fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Сукин сын - son of a bitch :D
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Tell me what you think!!:)


End file.
